


ship drabbles

by oogenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Relationship Study, relationships listed inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: 100 words for each pairing I ship.latest: mentorshipping





	1. key

**Author's Note:**

> This is limited to Zexal for now, but I might eventually expand it to other spinoffs.
> 
> Each drabble is me trying to convey how I approach/headcanon the ship within just 100 words. a mini ship manifesto, if you will. It'll be a good exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuuma/astral

This is the love like two wires meeting each other in a spark in a light that blazes up the dark, a firework love in blinding beautiful joyous colors. This is the love like a fumbling, a discovery, a hushed and wide-eyed beautiful discovery, hands meeting and trembling in the wonder of it. This is the love that brought two worlds together and clings like a tight embrace, that thunders like starlight in its vastness, in the clearness and pureness of a beginning. This is the love - !

Astral’s hand finds Yuuma’s and together they watch the stars wheel silent overhead.


	2. sharkbait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shark/yuuma

Tsukumo Yuuma and his bright bounding boundless energy, like if the sun were made into a boy. Maddeningly magnetic, pulling everyone along in his wake - pulling Shark as well.

Shark doesn’t know when Yuuma’s blinding smile and stupid beautiful kattobingu started pushing up a warm welling in his heart like a hot spring, but he’s stuck now. It’s pleasant enough that he can’t even call it annoying, and that’s what annoys him - that and the fact that he had to fall for someone too in love with in some otherworldly being to even notice another person’s affections. Stupid, really stupid.


	3. provoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iv/kaito

IV is _clingy_ \- which is just about the worst thing he could be.

“Let _go_ of me,” says Kaito for the tenth time.

“You said I could come over,” says IV into his chest.

“To vent, yes.” Kaito tries vainly to push him off. Their relationship is limited to arguing, commiserating over their loneliness and father issues, and the occasional makeout session. Cuddling was not part of the plan -

\- although this is more of a stranglehold than a cuddle. 

Kaito resigns himself to lying on the couch with IV warm on top of him, and maybe it’s not so bad.


	4. positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shingetsu/yuuma

Shingetsu is so _enamored_ of Yuuma, so full of wide-eyed admiration, enthusiastic flirtation so blatant the whole school sees it, no sense of personal space and warm soft breath, that it is all too easy for Yuuma to fall, to get caught up in the warm bubbly rush. His first kiss is with Shingetsu behind the lockers at gym class, tentative and fumbling and giggly. Of course Astral doesn’t know, but -

Then Shingetsu is something horrible laughing and inhuman, Shingetsu is _Vector_ , and Astral is wearing a terrible look of confusion and hurt and everything is falling apart, falling apart -


	5. mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v/kaito

“It’s very late,” says Chris, who has come down the stairs without Kaito hearing.

Kaito grunts and doesn’t look up from his work.

“I brought coffee, if you want it,” says Chris. He hesitates. It hangs in the air around them - the before, the stability too quickly shattered, the mess of the past few years. The stillness afterward. The mug clutched in his hands feels like an olive branch.

Kaito pauses. “Maybe later.” His voice is almost wistful.

“I’ll leave it here,” says Chris, “but you should think about getting some sleep.” His tone is gentle, concerned. Then he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave a comment if you liked it! they mean a lot to me, and i get so very little of them nowadays


End file.
